The present invention relates to a selective metal electrodeposition process and apparatus.
Following is a list of the most important requirements for metallization processes for advanced semiconductor processing:
low metal resistivity (comparable to or less than that of aluminum)
low contact resistance to the active device area (a requirement of the diffusion barrier and not the current carrying metal)
low contact resistance to previous and subsequent metallization steps
excellent contact and via step coverage capability
acceptable film morphology, adhesion and stress properties
decreased line-to-line capacitance
improved planarization processing.
compatibility with planarization processing
compatibility with other processing (such as salicides and dielectric depositions)
competitive economics and throughput considerations
excellent reliability (electromigration and corrosion concerns)
environmentally responsible process